Arrows
by ShougiKnight
Summary: I wrote this about a decade ago. It was just practice writing and I loved the Robin Hood stories so that's what I based it off of. I didn't even know that fanfiction existed. XD Constructive criticism welcome. As usual.
1. Robert of Locksley

It was in the days of King Harry the second when a boy named Robert of Locksley cockily sauntered into the home of his uncle and namesake, Robert Gamewell. Rob lived with his uncle because his parents had both died of scarlet fever when he was very young. He did not remember his parents much due to his young age and he was quite content to live elsewhere. Rob's uncle had a son named William who was in fact Rob's favorite cousin. William hated his name and insisted that everyone call him Will, which is the name he shall be known as in this narrative.

Will, being three years older than Robert, taught the boy everything to know about being a forester. Will watched the foresters that came through the tavern at Nottingham town and learned many petty tricks from the drunken rangers, which he, in turn, taught to Robert. Archery was a favorite sport of the pair and they were quite good at it.

Then came the day that the student bested the teacher. Rob out shot his cousin. Will was upset at this turn of events and flew into a rage and dared the young man to test his skill at the annual Nottingham festival. The poor Rob was devastated that his cousin would turn against him in this manner, both knowing that Rob's skill was no where near that in which he would have to be in order to be accepted into the competition.

The hurt and dejected Rob fled from his uncle's house and went straight to his childhood friend, Much the miller's son's, home. He was welcomed with open arms and as he told them the story of his cousin's anger he resolved to prove to Will that he was the best archer of the fair. He spent the next few weeks practicing his archery, eating little and only stopping at sundown. He practiced with such determination that soon he could hit the target with such accuracy that he began aiming at twigs. He was now sure that he could at least qualify for the fair's competition. He received a letter from his uncle asking him to return home and in that letter he was also informed that Will was apologetically humbled and also wished to see his cousin again.

Robert was overjoyed to hear this news and bid his friend, Much, a fond farewell and headed towards home.


	2. Castle Visit

The changing of the guard signals a small movement in the alcove behind a statue of the Virgin Mary. The new guard is drunk; he spent his last pay at the local tavern. He holds his breath as his superior passes; hope that he won't notice the smell of ale on his breath. His superior officer passes by his chest puffed out importantly, also because he is holding his breath for a similar reason. He doesn't want to lose the respect of his men. It's a familiar fault found in the castle guards, they get paid more than most. Unfortunately for the residents, drunkenness means that they aren't at full attention. This also means that they didn't notice the shadow that slid silently out from behind the statue and crept down the hall.

The silent figure in a long black cloak stealthily slides down the twisted passages. Is he here for good or evil? No one can tell whether his intentions are good or not. He is headed for a door. This is not a special door. It is plain and simple when compared to some of the other entryways in the castle, simple hand-carved mahogany with no particular markings. The hood of the masked figure slides off revealing a masculine face with a well-carved jawbone, a twenty-four-hour beard and a few leaves from sleeping in the forest the previous night. His sun-bleached, brown hair frames a face that's as dirty as though he's been in hiding all day, probably because he has been. His hands are strong and well used, definitely not the hands of a nobleman.

He replaces the hood and re-adjusts the cape around his shoulders. He only wears the cape for decoration, it's only to make him feel more professional, although he is already as professional as they come. He is a master of his game. He had been waiting behind a statue since daybreak. When night finally fell and the guards closed the outer gates and turned their faces outward he knew it was safe to come out. The guards were more worried about an outside attack and that they would be caught sleeping on their feet than they were about and interior intruder. The outskirts of the forest almost touch the castle walls and they are cautious about what comes out of that forest. Most of the guards are superstitious anyways.

The hooded man reaches the door and silently slides out a pouch of tools. He tries the door, softly pushing on the door near the inner rim of the frame, locked. He seemed to be expecting this. A small tool appears in a gloved but experienced hand. It is a small, strong wire, capable of picking any lock. CLANG! A larger metal tool escapes from his open, black leather pouch, slamming hard against the hard stone of the hallway floor. He snatches up the tool and darts behind a nearby suit of armor, just in time.

A drunken guard peeks around the corner, holding his spear awkwardly, expecting the worst. The smell of ale on his breath catches on the breeze from an open window and stinks up the whole hall. It's doubtful that he will report this small incident to his captain; he probably thinks he imagined the whole thing. He silently staggers back to his post.

Cursing quietly under his breath our masked intruder remembers that the queen's chambers are just around that very corner. The guard was most likely stationed there to protect her from intruders like himself. He waits another few minutes and glides out from behind the empty knight's shield. He reaches the door and again slides out the wire and begins to pick the lock again taking several minutes because absolute silence is required.

With a small, barely audible click the door swings open to reveal a lavishly decorated room. It is the sitting room of one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting; a higher stationed one at that. There is a single candle burning on a nightstand in the middle of the room. Dim coals still glow in the grate in the huge fireplace. The old door lets out a small squeak as the man in black slides into the room and shuts the door silently. A lady in an intricately embroidered nightdress, who was dozing in an armchair by the candle, jerks awake.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she frighteningly demands in a high-pitched voice to the smothering darkness. She receives no reply from the unyielding, seemingly empty, room. Shivering she stands up from her chair and puts some kindling on the remaining coals. Slowly they catch fire, lighting up the room with a cheery glow, revealing intricate tapestries lining the walls depicting fantastic woodland scenes and a marvelous four-poster bed at the back of the room, stacked with pillows with the corner of the down comforter ready to admit the patron to slumber. The lady crouches down next to the fire, warming her hands over the tiny flame. A black-gloved hand claps over her mouth as she is brought to her feet.

"I'm sorry I startled you, my lady." A low voice gently soothes the frightened young woman, "I only did not want you to call out." The gloved hand comes off the lady's now smiling mouth. She, reaching up, gently removes the glove from a strong hand. There is a delicately woven Celtic ring on his index finger, silver, thin, and well worn. As she kisses the palm of his now bare hand the man's other hand comes up, expecting the same treatment. As the other glove is being removed strong arms encircle the lady in a tender embrace, warming her like no fire ever could.

"Oh, Robin!" the lady sighs, "You came! I so hoped that it was you!" She turns her face upward to look into his face. Reaching up she slides the hood off his head revealing his eyes, blue-gray and sparkling in the firelight. She gently unhooks the black cape and drapes it over the overstuffed armchair. His strong arms slide around her shoulders as hers go around his waist.

"I could not go another day without you, Marian." He lovingly whispers as he pulls her close. Her long, dark brown hair falls from its bun to hand freely down her back as he tenderly kisses her, revealing just how true this statement was.

"Nor could I," she replies as they pull away, "How did you get into the castle? They locked up for the night hours ago. How in the world did you manage?" She gazes wonderingly at him as he starts to respond.

"I came this morning," he answers with a half-smile. "I found this wonderful statue of the Virgin Mary with some crawl-space behind her and I've been there all day." He sounds casual as if it were a lot easier than it really was. The truth was that he still had stiff legs from the cramps he had acquired while crouching down for over twelve hours.

"Which one was it?" she questions curiously.

"Oh, let me see, the one whose hair is not quite as long as yours, her face is not as beautiful, her clothes are not as fine, her nose is much larger, and her eyes are empty marbles of stone with no expression and no comparison at all to yours." He laughs, knowing that this was less than helpful. She smiles understandingly and waits for him to continue talking. This seems to be a routine. It isn't, but neither of them could care. They are just comfortable being around each other. Everything they do seems to be rehearsed because it is so smooth. They glide about the room in each other's arms, dancing to the silent music of the dark night.

"May I humor you, my lady?" he smiles and kisses her hand as he sits in the armchair and takes her on his lap, preparing to tell her his story.

"You may, but only if you will eat something first" she gently scolds, knowing that he's had nothing to eat all day. Picking up the shrinking candle she walks over to a small table in the corner, hidden in the shadows. She sets the candle on the tray and slowly brings it over. Setting it in his lap she settles herself on the footstool nearby.

"Sorry it isn't much," she apologizes, "I had more of an appetite than usual today." He smiles as he picks up a biscuit, stuffing it in his mouth. He tries to eat slow and show the manners that he had been taught when he was a child, but hunger overtakes him and the remainder of his lady's supper is gone as fast as he can swallow it. She smiles as she takes the corner of her flowing sleeve and dabs the food from the corner of his mouth.

"Was that sufficient?" she politely questions, acting the perfect hostess even though she knows that he could have eaten five times that amount quite easily. He sweeps her off her feet and settles back in the armchair with her cradled in his arms like a child. They talk for hours about everything that has happened since they saw each other last, nearly three weeks ago. Eventually she falls asleep in his arms and is gently placed on the bed.

He tucks the covers in around her and kisses her forehead. Smiling, he wraps his cape around himself, puts the trap back on the corner table, tosses some more wood on the fire, and places a small object and a note on her bedside table.

He slides out to her balcony as quietly as he can, not wanting to make a sound so as not to wake her but still wishing that she would wake so they could talk some more. He slowly lowers himself down through the narrow window onto the balcony below, the king's suite. He smiles as he listens to the king's snores, loud enough to wake the dead. No wonder the queen sleeps in a suite of her own. He removes a coil of rope from behind yet another statue, this one a gargoyle and lowers himself down another level.

On the battlements below he pauses to "borrow" a half-full canteen of ale from a sleeping guard and lowers himself the rest of the way down the wall. He gives his rope a shake and catches the end of it, coiling it up and hooks it on back on his belt. He glances one more time up at Marian's window, smiles to himself, and glides off into the safety of the forest.

The next morning Marian wakes to the new dawn's light and rolls over, half expecting Robin to still be seated in the armchair but knowing at the same time that he had to leave so as not to get caught. She smiles, remembering the stories of his adventures that he related to her the previous night. She pushes off the covers and gingerly touches her feet to the cold stone floor. The fire went out hours ago. As she puts her hand on the table to help her get out of the warm enfolds of her bed, she touches something cold. Lifting up her hand she smiles. He left her a gift from the forest.

Her sweetheart, Robin, had Little John maker her a silver ring, just like his. The metal undoubtedly came from some rich man's pocket, melted down into an exact replica of his own. Despite Little John's size he had large, steady hands that could complete a piece down to the smallest details. Her ring was exactly like Robin's with the exception that hers shone like the bright new sun coming up over the eastern horizon. Since it was exact it was also too large for her dainty fingers. Robin had thoughtfully foreseen this difficulty and had provided a long, silver chain so she could wear it as a necklace.

She smiles as she attaches the chain around her neck. She reads the note he left as she glides over to the window. "Always remember, I will love you forever and ever…"


	3. Robin's Death

The old forest was abuzz with talking. At the very center of Sherwood by the old oak tree Robin's camp was in chaos. There were rumors that their leader and friend had been captured. All that their town spies had heard was that the sheriff had a small celebration and a secret hanging in his courtyard and that their beloved leader had been missing for a few days. The few temporary families that were being sheltered by Robin's band were packing their little belongings into sacks made from stolen friar's robes. This was all just a precaution. Because Robin had left four days earlier they worried that he might have been captured and tortured for information so they were all vacating the camp. It was a sorrowful time for all. The question was posed in everyone's mind at sometime, "where do I go now? What will I do without Robin's leadership and support? I'm an outlaw and not welcome anywhere else. What do I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretching his arms and legs; Robin crawled out from beneath the bush where he had slept. Ooh, the cramps in his back only got worse as the autumn slowly crept into winter. Well, he had certainly enjoyed his surprise visit to Marion and she had promised to lose the maid that accompanied her on her daily ride so they could meet one more time before Robin had to go back to camp. He never told anyone where he had been going. They would be all right while he took a six-day vacation. He had left on a Monday and he would be back by Saturday night. He always made it a point to be there for every one of Friar Tuck's sermons so that his band could count on him not being gone for more than a week without notice. It was Thursday so he only had one day left with Marion before he had to get back.

Now, he had to find a suitable lunch for his lady. He ducked back into the bush. Footsteps were coming down the small dirt path. One man, small build, and he obviously didn't like being out all by himself in the forest Robin closed his eyes and tried to predict who it was.

"Ha!" Robin thought to himself, "I was exactly right!" The man coming down the path looked more like a mouse than a man and was seemingly scared of his own shadow. "Time for the morning news." Robin thought just before he jumped out from his bush, nearly scaring the timid man out of his mind.

"The news of the day, good sir, I haven't seen a tavern for quite some time." Robin reached a hand out to shake as he spoke warmly. The man, seeing that Rob was so friendly softened at the thought that he now had a friend to stay by in this "frightening forest" began with, "The latest rumors of the town will have to wait to be unfurled, I have bread and wine, will you join me? My name is Timothy, my friends call me Tim."

Robin laughed at this sudden warmth. "Well, I will call you Tim then my friend. I have nothing to add your small meal but a half canteen of ale and few dried strips of venison, the best there is. Come, join me on this rock and share the rumors that we all love to hear" As they both sat down on the large boulder with the hidden cave (it was hidden behind and under the bush that was mentioned before) Tim pulled out a rather large sack with two loaves and a huge canteen of wine. Robin laughed and tossed a medium sized pouch with a small amount of meat onto the boulder next to his new friend.

"The latest news of this morning is that Lady Kathryn might be eloping with her gardener." Tim had a sparkle in his eye when he saw the exasperated look on his companion's face. "I am teasing my good man, the real news of this morning is that the Sheriff of Nottingham finally caught the notorious Robin Hood and hung him in Nottingham's castle courtyard just this dawn!"

Nothing quite catches you off guard like finding out that you died this morning at dawn a two days' walk from where you woke up.

Reeling at this tragic news Robin suddenly burst out laughing. "Poppycock! Robin Hood is not dead! The Sheriff couldn't have a secret hanging of _Robin Hood_. It has taken him so long I don't even think that if King Richard himself showed up the celebration would be big enough to suit the Sheriff." He again had a sudden burst of hearty laughter. Laughing like that made him feel so much more alive. He decided that he really didn't like being dead.

Robin continued to talk, "Why I heard about a time when the Sheriff was led by one of his servants who was actually Little John, Robin's firsthand man to unknowingly dine with Robin in Sherwood with him…" They continued talking throughout the late morning, Tim never even suspected that it was Robin that was dining with him and entertaining him. He walked off, several hours later sufficiently drunk but completely happy. Although he was drunk he still was a good enough shot to kill one deer while no one was looking. For Marion, of course, only the finest venison would do.


	4. Ambush

Through the early morning mists a solitary figure glides about the forest. He heads directly for the heart of the mighty Sherwood. He uses no path, which means either he is hopelessly lost or he knows his way very well. Ducking and weaving to avoid tree branches and bushes he looks like he was doing some kind of ritualistic dance but if you look closer you'll realize that not a leaf was stirred by his passing.

Not many men venture this far into the forest. There are bands of outlaws who would gladly lighten the purse of any unfortunate fellow passing through. Whether you be nobleman, peasant, a fine lady of the courts, a priest in the Lord's church, or an honest artisan, they will shake you for every penny on you. All except for one famous or infamous band, that is. The band of Robin Hood and his stalwart, brave, and merry men seem to be picky of who they pickpocket. Only noblemen, rich priests and clergy, or overly pompous lords and knights seem to fit the requirements.

Our man carries a longbow and quiver of arrows, a small hunting knife, and a hunting horn. He stops before a largish clearing. He examines the clearing and the road leading into it with a practiced eye. He chuckles quietly to himself. It would be the perfect place for an ambush. The road passes directly beneath two tall and extremely old trees, sturdy enough to hold twenty men apiece. Yes, you probably guessed, our man is none other than Robin Hood himself. He brings his well worn hunting horn to his mouth and blows seven notes. Tata-tatatata-taaaa, he blows, holding the last note long and loud. A startled rabbit bounded out of the nearby underbrush and scampered off, afraid of the sudden loud noise.

The first of his men to reach the scene is a dashing young fellow, Will Gamwell by name. Before he bursts into the clearing he pauses, scanning the clearing thoroughly for trouble, he is less than cautious, however. Getting his hair disentangled from a bramble bush causes him to pause longer than he planned. His long golden hair has made many ladies swoon. He has a tendency to let it fall in fron t of his face and has a habit of flipping it back so as to allow him to see more easily. The ladies that resided in his father's court found it very attractive. He had many admirers before he swore loyalty to Robin Hood in the forest. No, I am not telling the truth. Ever since he joined Robin the ladies have admired him more and more every day. Because he is now an outlaw they are just more secretive about their liking.

"Ha ha!" Robin laughs, strolling into the clearing, "Your looks are slightened by the forest, are they? Pity we have no woman to give you her point of view." Will looks sheepish as Robin finishes teasing him but seeing the humor of it he laughs along with him. They are still laughing when a giant rushes in upon the cheerful scene.

"Ah, my friend, Little John!" Robin exclaims, recognizing him at once, "How far are the other men behind you? Not far? I'll call them off." With one long blast on his horn he assured the remainder of his men that all was well.

"Now, take a look around you and tell me what you see." Robin gestures around the clearing. Will and Little John look, blank looks on their faces. They start wandering around the clearing wondering if it was a trick question. Suddenly, as if a candle had been struck above his head, Will receives an inspiration.

"Why, those trees! They would be perfect for an ambush. Better toot your horn once more, Robin, there's a messenger riding through the forest, just now. A royal page unless my sources prove to be wrong and perhaps an ambush might lift the load of his message onto our ears." No sooner had this little tidbit of news escaped Will's lips than another seven blasts on Robin's horn echoed through the silent forest.

After waiting a scant few minutes a horde of men burst into the clearing, doffing their caps and asking their master's bidding. After receiving commands to bring ropes, a net, and extra branches they scattered, heading back to camp and returning shortly with the required items. These men were so efficient at their work that any bystander would be surprised to learn that they weren't being threatened but rather that they obeyed willingly. They soon had a trap ready and waiting for the ambush on the unfortunate royal page.

They didn't have to wait long before the page came upon them, cantering on a dappled white mare bearing the royal emblem. The trap was sprung without a hitch and the large net descended upon the surprised page throwing him off balance, off his horse, and landing him, quite painfully I'm sure, on the forest floor.

Robin confidently strolls out of the forest and onto the road before the blustering page. "Well, my dear young fellow, I suppose that you have a message for someone? May I lighten your load and maybe your purse of both message and coin? Or will we have to leave you entangled in this net?" He smiles down at the unfortunate page, laughing as he sees that his hat has slipped over his face and the feather was now sticking out of the net like the bob on a quail's head.

"May I inquire as to who I have the pleasure of addressing?" The page asks in a timid, high-pitched voice, muffled by his hat, "I do have a message, and it is from the queen for one of this forest." He struggles to find his hands to remove the hat so he could see.

"Well, aren't you the impudent young fellow, do you not know that you are surrounded?" Robin questions as he raises his hand in signal. Immediately forty men drop out of the two trees, dropping solidly and surrounding the poor, struggling messenger. Momentarily, another twenty emerge from the forest.

"Now, I believe an introduction is in order," he bows low in the court fashion and gallantly states, "I am Sir Robin of Locksley, or Robin Hood as I am called hereabouts." He rises from his courtly bow to see the messenger finally find his head and tear off his hat.

Standing the page exclaims, "Oh, Robin, it is you! I so prayed it would be!" Robin recognizes the voice immediately.

"Marion, my darling, what in the world are you doing here! Oh, my lady! Will, Little John, Friar Tuck, please disentangle my fair lady from this demeaning net! Marion, I ask you again, what in heaven's name are you doing in Sherwood Forest?" Robin, thinking his men too slow, rushes forward to help his love escape from the net. She is shortly rescued and found in his arms amidst cheering men. Her horse's reins are taken by Little John because only he is strong enough to restrain the panicking animal, holding the horse's halter he speaks gently into its ear calming it down, Little John has always had a way with animals.

"I do bring a message from the Queen, she knew that it would make me extraordinarily happy if I were to pose as the page. She sent me with this ring from her finger to ensure my safety traveling through the forest." She produces a ring from a small pouch tied around her neck and gives it to Robin.

"It wasn't needed for your safety as far as this band is concerned but I shall keep it always to honor its fair owner and it's fairer presenter." He takes the delicate ring and slips it onto his smallest finger. Taking Marion's hand he kisses her hand and helps her mount her now calm horse. Thanking Little John and explaining to Marion Little John's way with animals he says, "It's because of his gentle hand and soothing voice that all animals seem to listen to everything he says." He speaks boastingly of Little John's talent almost as if it were his own.

As Robin leads Marion's horse back into the forest his men clean up the remainder of the trap and follow him back to camp. As they walk they keep their distance, allowing their leader and his love room enough to talk alone. Once they reach the camp Robin takes charge once more.

"Friar Tuck, please take charge of five men to set up tables. Little John, take another five and go get us some dinner from the King's herds. Will, I need your help to get a place ready for our lady to sleep tonight." The three men salute and walk off taking charge of other men as soon as Robin is finished speaking.

All of these tasks are done enthusiastically because they know that there will be a feast with fresh meat tonight. There will most likely be contests too, there always are. The winners of the archery, quarterstaff, wrestling, and eating contests will receive small prizes of money or food for them to take back to their families or to spend at the local tavern. Everyone is happy that Marion came but no one is happier than Robin himself.


End file.
